Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4127080-20150104032653
I think it's not fair to say that Zig has a harder life than Miles just because he is homeless and Miles is not. It's like saying a dog who lives who has a family and is being dog abuse has it better than a dog who lives in animal shelter just because he has a home. Money and stuff that you have doesn't buy happiness. I am not saying this because I am a Miles stan but I think Miles has it worse than Zig. Miles has suffer abuse his whole life while Zig has a loving family. Has suffer only for a few months. Look if I stole money my mom wouldn't be like Ms. Novak and give me the money that I stole. She would have been yelling at me and told me to earn the money myself since I was the one who stole it. Also even if Zig is homeless while Miles lives in a manison. However money doesn't buy happiness. It's possible to be poor and be happier than someone who is rich. Also Zig is lucky compare to many homeless people. I live in the city and I seen many homeless people in the street. Let me tell you not many people have friends like Maya who let them live in their house for free with food and hot water even if they aren't drug dealers. The people that I seen their roof over their head is the bridge that has busy traffic and the only way for them to get food is if they are lucky that the change people give them is enough for them to buy them a decent meal. Many people steal from homeless people which is sad. ZIg is luckier than the people who live in the homeless shelter. He has his own room while the people who live in homeless shelter all sleep in a big room with shit load of people and there is usually not enough beds for anyone is many people have to share bed the beds are twin beds. I know Zig is in a gang and I am not clueless about gang life because my brother is or was in a gang I know its hard to leave a gang. I do understand why is parents kick him out because my dad did the same with my brother. Like Ms. Novak, my dad gave him a choice to leave the gang but my brother didn't took it so my dad had no choice but to kick him out. Since my dad and him live in a big house which my dad made it into an apartment. He knew if he didn't kick my brother out then he or other innocent people who live under his roof could have get killed or could have gotten in trouble with the cops and he couldn't do that because it wasn't fair for him or for them for people to get killed or in trouble just for the choices that my brother made. I know is hard to leave a gang but like brother, ZIg could have avoid the gang before he evn joined. Zig is 15 or 16 year old he should know from wrong and good. Audra Torres loves both Adam and Drew more than anything in the world. I am pretty sure if she had a choice to die instead of Adam then she would however I am pretty sure if Adam or Drew were drug dealing under her roof she would have kick them out faster than a rollercoaster. Many people have been kick out for worse reasons than ZIg. My cousin was kick out for being trans. My aunt and uncle finally accept him. My other cousin was seconds from being kick out just because she wanted to drop out of high school and my uncle was pissed. He said to her if she drops out then he would have kick her out and I know my uncle wasn't joking because my uncle laughs when he tells jokes or he is serious and he was serious because he didn't even smiled not once when he told my cousin he would have kick her out. My other cousin could have been kick out if it wasn't for my uncle. My cousin got pregnant when she was 15 and my aunt told her to pack her bags because she doesn't want a pregnant girl living in her house and my uncle stood up for her so if it wasn't for my uncle then my cousin would have been living in the streets of chicago and pregnant. Also I know how abuse can effect a person. I have been physical abuse by mom until she realize what she did is wrong however not many people are as lucky as I am. My friend who reminds me a lot like Miles. He use get abuse a lot to point it was too much for him that he ranaway with no money and no wher to go he just want to get out of there. Many people who have been in the same place as Miles have ranaway because they would have rather been homeless then get abuse by their own family. Once my friend had a nervous breakdown and it was so bad that he was in the hospital for days and once he was check out he decide to be in a group home then go back home. I haven't seen him in years. He never even said goodbye to me or any of his friends. I know his story because his best friend told me because his mom and my friend's mom are like friends. I know people who are in a gang live a life or death situation but so do people who have been abuse. Many kids who have been child abuse have been beating to death and many kids have commtted suicide because the abuse was too much for him. I think my friend would have killed himself if he didn't put himself in a group home. Also didn't Zig got mad at Maya for telling the rubber room teacher that Zig was homeless just because he would have been place in a group home and pretty much said he would have rather been homeless than a group home just because some people got abuse in group homes.